


Order Out

by pajama_cats



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: “When you said you were treating me to dinner again you,” Yep, here it comes. “You didn’t tell me we were going to McDonalds.” Richie can practically hear the, “Are you fucking kidding me?” from Eddie’s facial expression.Or, annoyed by the public after winning an award Richie takes Eddie out somewhere.. Not as fancy to eat.





	Order Out

Winning an award for telling jokes as a living? Fucking amazing. Richie actually felt proud of himself for once to make such an achievement. Hell, even Eddie was proud of him despite rolling his eyes at half his jokes.

What followed it wasn’t as thrilling. Paparazzi were constantly swarming him like fucking bees throughout the day wanting him to spare a glance their way. It was fine at first, he said a few things and went on his way.

After the fifth time it got old real quick. Don’t get him wrong, he loves the attention and he was fine taking the hit, but when they were out bugging Eddie who struggled to get into their apartment with a hand full of groceries that’s where he draws the line. Eddie already thought it was annoying as shit by day two.

So Richie did what any loving husband would do. Treat his husband out for dinner. Which was going great at first until the beehive got shook and they were surrounded. Again.

Eddie was fuming for the rest of the night but kept reassuring him it wasn’t his fault. “Shit like that can’t be helped.” It was said so tiredly and with so much defeat it made him feel like shit. Sure in a week or two they’d leave them be and move onto whatever new was happening in the world.

But Richie never liked seeing his Eddie spaghetti all worn out and defeated. He was a short, lovable firecracker who could drop kick anyone.

So attempt number two. Richie once again did something any loving husband would do. Treat his husband to take out.

“Richie?”

It wasn’t anywhere fancy or where someone would be waiting with a camera out, but it was well..

“Yeah, Eds?”

“When you said you were treating me to dinner again you,” Yep, here it comes. “You didn’t tell me we were going to _ McDonalds_.” Richie can practically hear the, _ “Are you fucking kidding me?” _from Eddie’s facial expression.

He has the balls to laugh and in return gets a french fry flung at his face. He mourns the loss when he’s unable to catch it in his mouth. Damn.

“Don’t play with your food or else we’ll have to go to the kids section. Maybe we can make out in the ball pit if no one’s in there.” He cackles- and ouch, yeah he probably deserved the kick from under the table. That making out joke was a pretty good idea though. Well, at home instead-

“You’re one of a fucking kind, trashmouth.” Eddie shakes his head in disbelief, taking a sip from his drink. Part of Richie feels bad for not treating Eddie to the richest of life, but on the other hand he finds the whole scenario absolutely hysterical. Shit, he’d give Eddie the world and more. He damn well deserved it after all the bullshit they went through.

“It’s not so bad, I mean I got you the nuggets you wanted at least,” Eddie makes a small head nod as to agree with him which meant hell yeah, progress. “The last time we were at one of these was like forever ago, wasn’t it?”

“You told my mom I was spending the night at your house, dragged me out in the dead ass night and we hiked all the way out of town just to go to McDonalds.” Eddie rolls his eyes affectionately but there’s a hint of a smile on his face. If anything Richie thought that was romantic as shit, taking your crush out in the middle of the night just to treat him to some five star fast food. It was fucking adorable how much he rambled through the whole night, but what got him to quit talking was when he bought his Eddie spaghetti a happy meal.

“Dragged? I _ whisked _you away.” Who else would actually do that at night other than his romantic self? “You complained almost the whole time but you had a good time.”

“You _ pushed _me into the ball pit, fucker.”

“Because you kept mumbling about germs and shit.” Richie laughs this time catching the fry flung at him. It doesn’t surprise him when Eddie steals a handful of fries off his tray.

“Do you know how many kids get in those things? Anyway, I guess this is better than you cooking.” Oh, that little shit. Was he actually throwing shade at his cooking?

“What the hell? I can cook just fine.” Richie scoffs, feigning offense.

“Richie, you can’t cook for shit.” Was it supposed to be comforting when your husband insults you, but holds your hand and squeezes it? Maybe it was just Eddie’s way of reassuring him it was okay.

“I’ll have you know I make a damn fine mac and cheese right out of the box.” He could eat that shit for _ days _ , but bless Eddie’s burning heart he’d always cook when they didn’t go out to eat or order takeout. And Richie didn’t want to hear a lecture how no it wasn’t healthy to eat it every day. He would have done so too if Eddie didn’t give him the look.

“Jesus, Richie.”

Eddie laughs a little breathlessly and goes back to the food he was complaining about not even five minutes ago. He doesn’t say anything, neither does Richie who was just enjoying the date and their cheap, but pretty good meal.

It really did take Richie back being here, but he lived for the now. Now that he knew Eddie loved him back and they were _ married. _ He can’t help the love struck way he looks at Eddie and he doesn't really give a shit if Eddie catches him. In fact his face looks positively _ soft _like he knew what Richie was thinking.

Finally, Eddie breaks the silence. “You better be taking me to Dairy Queen for dessert, trashmouth.”

Two dates in one night and getting ice cream together? He sure as hell could get behind that. Eddie may rip on him over his boxed pasta but Richie never says a word about the various cartons of ice cream in the freezer.

“Fuck yeah we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for whatever this was, but I got the idea the other day and I'm still reeling from these two, like holy shit bless them 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
